Be Near
by Cornerofmadness
Summary: Malcolm has had a very bad day and people with concussions shouldn't be alone. Dani has elected to stay with him


**Title** -Be Near

**Timeline/Spoilers** \- Assume spoilers up to the most recent episode

**Warning** \- angst

**Author's Note** \- written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt Any, any M+/F, "That can't be comfortable," and a late whumptober offering (because I'm slow) for the prompt muffled scream.

"_Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them_." ― **Veronica Roth, ****Divergent **

"Come on, Bright, one foot in front of the other." Dani guided him into his loft.

Malcolm could barely walk a straight line and Dani thought this seemed to be their thing at this point. Him somehow incapacitated and her being elected to take him home. She wasn't sure if she kept getting babysitting duty because she was the sole woman on the team or because Gil knew JT was going to be much slower to come around to Bright's side and nothing about what was likely to happen tonight would aid in that.

"I'm fine," Malcolm protested, trying to beeline for the parakeet cage but listed to one side.

Dani eyed him critically. "You should have stayed in the hospital, Bright."

He shook his head, and then winced, gingerly putting his hand on his forehead. He had a goose egg on his cheek and a bruise on the side of his jaw. "Sunshine needs dinner, and I'll be fine. I don't want to stay in the hospital. I'm better in my own bed."

Dani cast a glance through to where his bed was next to the window. "Ever think you'd sleep better if you didn't have so much light coming through on you?"

"It's what's in my head that keeps me awake." He pressed a hand to his gut.

He'd already thrown up twice and probably felt like doing it again. That's how concussions went. She put a hand on his arm. "Go wash up. You still have blood in your hair. Get in your PJs and I'll feed your bird…Sunshine did you say?"

He nodded. "Okay. Sunshine's food is in the cupboard." He pointed to it, and then staggered into the bathroom.

Dani fetched the feed, realizing she had no idea how much to give the bird, so she filled the little plastic tray. Sunshine hopped onto her hand and she let the bird hop about, amazed at its boldness. When Sunshine popped off, Dani shut the door. She sat at the counter and waited on Malcolm, listening just in case he fainted in the bathroom and she had to haul him bodily to bed like the time she had decked him.

Dani played over the events that led to her perching in his kitchen yet again. They had tracked a potential suspect to the dive bar. Gil had told Malcolm to wait outside and Malcolm, as per usual, wasn't about to miss a chance to get himself hurt. Truth be told, he actually held his own for a while in the ensuing brawl. It belatedly occurred to her that he couldn't have been in the FBI without knowing how to fight and shoot. He always had an air of being made of glass, breakable with the slightest of breezes. Coupled that with the fact Gil always tried – and usually failed – to sideline Malcolm and Dani considered him in need of protection. She wasn't right about that which was good because she, JT and Gil had had their hands full of Allen's other cronies.

Unfortunately, martial arts and being dressed for the cover of GQ didn't necessarily go hand in hand. Mike Allen not only resisted arrest with excessive violence, he shrugged off the blows Bright had landed. His partner, McGuire, hadn't. Bright had laid him out flat. Bright was impressive right up until the point Allen managed to get hold of his tie and slam his head repeatedly into the bar. Dani wondered if he'd rethink his stuffy appearance but doubted it. She thought maybe his suits were his armor just as his reckless disregard for his own well-being was his way of punishing himself for his father's sins.

Malcolm emerged from the bathroom in black jogging pants and a black t-shirt, taking her aback. So, he did have casual clothes. The last two times she'd put him to bed he'd still been in his suits. He dragged slowly over to her and she pointed to the bed. Malcolm changed tack and stumbled his way to his bed. Dani followed to make sure he made it there. He tugged down the bedding and crawled onto the mattress but fumbled with his restraints.

This time she didn't ask if he needed help. It was obvious the concussion had robbed him of his hand to eye coordination. She sat on the edge of the bed and helped shackle him in. Malcolm watched her with those big spooky eyes of his, that air of fragility gleaming in them. He laid down, folding his arms over his chest once she had the cuffs locked on.

"That can't be comfortable," she said.

"I barely notice them anymore. The alternative is less comfortable," he said softly.

Dani remembered that first day, him racing out of the squad room's rest area, colliding with her. What would happen if he managed to get up the stairs in his loft or didn't stop at the window? Before she could say anything, her stomach growled. Flushing, she pressed a hand to her empty belly. "Geez."

"You were with me all night in the hospital. You should go home and go eat."

"I want to keep an eye on you. You have a concussion. I could cook. Do you want food?"

"No. My stomach's too upset. You can have whatever you want out of the fridge if you're going to insist on staying. You don't have to worry about the door when you leave. The main ground floor door will automatically lock."

"All right. You try to get some rest."

He reached over to the night stand and picked up a bite guard, slipping it into his mouth. Dani check out the fridge making a soft mmm sound at what she found.

"What?" He asked, having spit the guard into his hand.

Dani eyed him. "That's not sleeping, Bright. And I was just thinking there's a lot of carbs in here."

"They're easier to digest when you have a bad stomach," he replied, slipping the guard back into his mouth.

Dani made a face. He couldn't be comfortable like that, but this was his everyday and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was be here for a while, keep an eye on his mental state. The doctor had said it was a myth that you couldn't sleep with a concussion, something she already knew from her own on-the-job injuries. She had to make sure his pupils didn't change sizes or that he couldn't be roused from sleep indicating a worsening head injury.

Finding what looked like mint – sensible for a bad stomach – couscous and chickpeas and heated it up. He was asleep already and the microwave didn't wake him. Neither did Sunshine's singing. Dani looked around but didn't see a TV, just a wall of weapons, so she streamed something on her phone to entertain her. She was washing up in the sink when she heard a low moan.

She turned, peering into the area of the loft where Malcolm should have been sleeping only to see him on his knees pulling against the shackles violently. How did his shoulders handle that? He started grunting and screaming into the mouthguard. She flew across the loft, grabbing his shoulders. She shook him.

"Malcolm, wake up." When he didn't, she shook him harder, trying to unfold him from his knees and back onto the bed. "Malcolm!"

His eyes flew open. He made an animal noise deep in his throat as he let her set his backside onto the bed. He clawed at her and Dani gathered him to her just like that first day. Malcolm grabbed hold of her, burying his face against her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. It was just a dream." But was it? She knew some of his dreams were memories. What had that man done to his son to leave him like this?

Malcolm didn't say anything. The warmth of his tears tickled down over her collar bone. She rubbed his back and let him decide when to let go. He sat back, wiping his face. He spat the guard into his hand, making a fist over it, shaking all over.

"I'm sorry," he whispered finally.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Dani got up. "Are you going to be able to sleep again?"

He shook his head, then winced as pain blossomed. She could see it in his face.

"Okay then." Dani unleashed his shackles. "Want to come sit on the couch with me? Want something to drink?"

"Tea please. No chamomile. It's awful."

Dani put on the kettle as he shuffled to the couch, breathing hard. "I don't really know what to do here."

He didn't look at her. "You don't have to do anything. You could go home."

"No, not after that. In fact, look here." Dani crossed over to him. She cupped his chin, looking him in the eye. "Okay, pupils still even."

"I didn't get hit _that_ hard."

"I saw it, dude. You did. Though you fought better than I expected. I guess the FBI trained you well."

"No, I learned before that. As a kid…I was afraid my father would get free. I'm the one who turned him in, Dani. Even though I went to that place and talked to him often then, I was still afraid he'd get lose and kill me next. Gil put me in self defense classes so I could feel safer."

She smiled. "Sounds like Gil. Do you…want to talk about the dream?"

"I do not."

"Fair enough. Can I ask you this while we wait? Why a bird?"

He smiled faintly. "It upset my mother less than my snakes, I guess. I had to give those up when I went to Harvard. I like taking care of things but I'm not home enough for a dog. Ainsley is allergic to cats so in case she wants to come…" He shrugged. "That's how I know the FBI was wrong about me. I might have narcissistic qualities, but I don't share my father's psychopathic traits. I _do_ care."

"And psychopaths can't."

"No, they can't," he replied as the whistle blew.

Dani poured the tea, finding Earl Grey in his cabinets and knew they both liked it. She told him about the easy-going gold retriever she had as a kid since it seemed far less sad than why he had a bird. She missed Goldie – and maybe letting kids name the pets wasn't a good idea. Once the tea was brewed, she loaded his up with sugar because he could use the carbs and sat on the couch next to him with a cup for herself.

She held out her phone. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Okay."

She found one of her favorites and cradled the phone so they both could see it. The mugs ended up empty on the floor after a while and he fell asleep on her shoulder. Dani didn't want to disturb him now that he was actually sleeping. That was one of her last thoughts before feeling something kick into her thigh.

Blearily Dani realized that she had fallen asleep. In fact, both of them were slumped on the couch, knotted up together. Malcolm moaned and kicked in his sleep. Dani ran her fingers through his hair. It was thicker than she expected. "Shh, Malcolm. It's okay. You're safe."

His subconscious seemed to hear her. He settled, tightening his grip on her. His arm had been tossed carelessly over her belly. Dani let him sleep against her. His breathing evened out and they both drifted off. Sunshine woke her at dawn, singing merrily. Dani let Malcolm sleep longer cradled against her. He needed a friend, needed this and she felt oddly honored he'd chosen her to be so comfortable with. It had been a long time since she had a friend she could be this free with. At the thought, Dani smiled, eager to see what fruit the friendship would bear.


End file.
